The preparation of a coffee consisting of extracting a liquid by centrifugation from a mixture of solid ingredients and hot water is known. By virtue of the centrifugal forces, the brewed liquid is forced through small interstices such as a peripheral filter, perforated holes, slits and/or a valve. Typically, the brewed liquid is ejected at relatively high centrifugal velocity from the rotating brewing device and is collected in an annular collector surrounding the device.
A problem lies in ensuring the production of beverage foam of superior quality. In particular, the coffee ‘crema’ obtained from a centrifugal brewing machine is generally of poor in-cup quality. It is generally soapy and/or quickly disappears in cup (not stable).
The present invention provides a solution in which the foam of the beverage, in particular, the coffee crema, can be significantly improved.
For this, the present invention is defined by the main claim. The dependent claims further define the preferred aspects of the invention.
The object of the present invention is achieved by means of the features of the appended claims.
The term “liquid” is essentially used here alone to mean the diluent used for extracting the beverage, generally, water, more preferably hot water.
The term “brewed liquid” is essentially used here to mean a beverage extract, preferentially a coffee extract, obtained by the centrifugal brewing process in the machine of the invention.